Promise to remember
by mirajane knightwalker
Summary: In 1920 Isabella and Alice were friends, closer than sisters, they loved each other unconditionally. However now Alice has forgotten about their love but Bella, Isabella's grandaughter, is putting the missing pieces together with the help of her ability. Will she be able to help Alice remember the time she spent with Isabella, What will Bella and Alice's relationship become?
1. Chapter 1

**ok there is a lot to say.**

 **normally I don't update unless I get 2 reviews with more than one word however I am just writing this on a spur of the moment so I will not update as much as you may want. I have two other fanfics I need to finish first.**

 **Also I mention a lot of songs In this story I own none of them. I left links to you tube where you can listen to them. You don't have to but I would HIGHLY recommend it. If their is one song you listen to in this whole story then at least listen to this watch?v=QbLMOAOoqvk . this is Xion's theme from kingdom hearts it plays a pretty important role in the story. If you know about the song and character than you can probably guess why its used in this fanfiction. If you don't listen to it that's ok I put the lyrics in the fanfiction**

 **also one more important thing. I made it really easy to tell the difference between Bella's ability and dreams versus real life but I will tell you the differences anyway because I don't want people to miss it and get mad.**

 **ONE: when Bella id dreaming or her ability is in affect you notice the text is in** **_italics_** **and you will notice that it is in third person**

 **TWO: when it is real life it will not be in italics and it ill be in first person.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters. I also any music mentioned in this story.**

 _Giggles of glee echo, smiles of happiness permanent on their small faces. Twisting and turning, jumping and hopping. Their happiness caused the trees to sway and the forest to flourish. Soon the birds joined them in their giggles and the squirrels began to dance along with them. One had hair auburn in color while the other had midnight black hair. With sunset fast approaching the girls rushed to their spot on top a cliff. This is where they met and ever since then they have watched the twilight and breaking of dawn. No matter how many times they saw the sun set and rise it never ceased to amaze them. The array of colors that cast over the sky and water. It was truly a beautiful sight to behold. The glimmer of twilight and the brightness of a breaking dawn. As per ritual the midnight haired girl turned to her friend and spoke the words she had spoken many times before._

" _Promise you won't ever forget the time we spend together." She spoke her light grey eyes boring into dark brown ones._

" _I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die I'll never forget the look in your eye." Both girls giggled at the brown eyed girl's antics before they hooked pinky finger sealing their promise._

 _Eyes glazed over and the midnight haired girl turned sadly to her friend and said_

" _It's time to go your mom is going to come looking for you soon. Sleep tight Isa" Before the brown eyed girl known as Isa could reply the other girls disappeared. Leaving her alone in the wood. Everything changed in the split of an eye it began to rain heavily and thunder began to strike. The wind blew angrily and the lightning was furious. Young Isa stood there crying and screaming for the other girl to come back. She fell and stumbled becoming dirtied and bruise. With the last strength she could muster she screamed out in a pleading voice_

" _A-"_

* * *

Wide eyed and gasping for breath I sit up on my bed. It's is not the first time I have had a dream about the two girls but it is the first time it ended so-so, sad. Sighing I get off my bed and wander over to the window. It was still dark but I could make out the silhouette of the city. My hands unconsciously wander to the cold metal key hanging around my neck. Whenever I woke from a dream I would always feel better when I felt the key. wandering over to my piano my mind flashes back to the dream. The girl's name was Isabella and the other girl's name starts with an A. Turning my attention back to my piano. The other promise from the game kingdom hearts is what I decide to play. I love this song because it was a beautiful the allowed me to exercise my hands. It requires a lot of movement and often the song rises in tempo and then slows back down causing my hearts to jump. I stop thinking and loose myself in the sound. Swaying back and forth slamming and dragging my hands masterfully over the piano. ( watch?v=KGVK9ShyWxw).

I end the melody just the way it began with a slow version of its chorus. "Isabella why do you wake so early." I don't even have to turn around to know it's my mother.

"I just do it's in my genes" I say already knowing her response. She would say I didn't get it from her and then try to talk me out of going to Forks tomorrow.

" well you didn't get it from me." I hear a shuffling sound and turn to see her standing next to me. "Look Bella I know I don't spend as much time with you as I should but I want-"before she can continue I cut her off.

"This has nothing to do with you. I would like to see my father again and I hear the woods are nice down there. I like nature so it's two birds with one stone." She sighs before giving me a barely audible ok and getting up to leave.

"Wait mom. Why did you name me Isabella? Is there someone in the family named that or something like that?" she lifts her eyebrows and gives me a questioning look.

"Yes there is someone in the family with that name, I named you after you grandmother because she died before you met her and I thought it would be a nice name. I think I made a good choice since you grew up to look exactly like her. Now that I think about it I have a picture if you want to see" I give her a nod and sit back down at my piano. I half expected her to ask me why I had question her on my name but she just left. Even if she had asked I could have come up with a believable lie on the spot so I wasn't worried. Red LED lighted clock told me it was almost time. I grabbed my shoes and headed out to catch the sunrise on the roof of our house. It was something I had done since I could remember. Once there I sat and basked in the light given off by the dawn. As the sun begins to peek its head past the horizon those breathtaking colors capture my heart. The sky becomes an array of blue and orange with a tint of purple. Closing my eyes I smile at the warmth given off by the rising sun. For a second I hear the voice from my dreams.

"Promise" whispered the voice. I quickly opened my eyes and looked around as if I would actually find someone. I didn't of course but I start to put unexplainable pieces together in my mind. My dreams, my name, my ability, and my ritual of seeing the break of dawn and the rise of the sun. None of it made sense but all of them fit together somehow. In my heart I knew that I would find the answer soon.

I hear my mom call me down and sigh. I head down the stairs. It doesn't take long for me to get ready and head out into the taxi. I have been prepared for this trip for months. Stepping out of my house the whole scene felt as if I was leaving forever.

"Goodbye Bella. I love you." Wrapping her arms around me my mom spoke again. "Call me and tell me all about the boys over at Forks"

Rolling my eyes I squeezed my mom and told her I loved her before getting in the car.

"wait Bella 's a box of all your grandmother's things" My mother handed me a metal box before stepping back and waving.

"Thanks mom" I shout as I wave back to her. It felt right for me to be holding the box. I felt like it held some sort of secret although I found the thought of it being nothing but buttons or old pennies to be funny. I smirk as I imagine what my expression would be like if I found Pennies instead of some hidden clue. Staring out the window I take in the sight of my house, painted with the colors of dawn and shining with light of the sun. My eyes are forced off the sight of my house when the taxi begins to move. We pass my high school, which I will not miss, before we reach the highway leading to the airport. Getting lost in thought I don't even realize the driver turned on the radio. I was an outcast in my first two years of high school because I had to wear gloves in order to control my ability. It didn't bother me much though because my school was too large for people to remember who the outcasts are. I wonder how it will be at the new school especially since I can control my abilities now. Something big is going to happen. I feel it in my heart that my life is going to change and I don't know if I should be scared or excited.

"Miss we are at the airport" I turn to see people rushing in and out of a large slide doors. I hate crowded places there are too many chances to make for me to accidentally touch someone. Even though I have my power under control I still don't want to risk it. So I slip on my gloves before paying the driver and exiting the taxi.

"Miss Can you please take off your gloves?" asks the officer standing next to one of the scanners. I comply taking off my gloves and putting them through the scanner before going through the metal scanners. Afterwards I head to the waiting area. I hope I don't have to wait long are the only words in my head at the time but a couple caught my attention. A man with blond hair and a woman with caramel hair both with butterscotch eyes were sitting in the seats directly across from me. Why they caught my attention I'm not entirely sure but it might have something to do with their unnatural appearance. My plane number is called for boarding interrupting my rude staring. Getting up I head towards my plane dragging my luggage. Me being the clumsy person I am I tripped while trying to get on the plane. In that moment cold hands grip my own hand. Immediately my powers activate but I push back the person's memories, stopping them from getting into my head.

"Are you ok miss?" says the man who helped me.

"Ye-"I stop speaking when I see who it is. The man I was staring at before. Quickly getting over my shock I remove my hand from his.

"Yes I'm ok, thank you." He gives me a kind smile. One you would expect from a doctor.

As I safely get on the plane following right behind the blond haired man I find that we are going to be sitting next to each other for the plane ride.

"It appears we will be sitting next to each other. My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme." Now I knew his name. I thought it would be rude not to introduce myself.

"My name is Bella. Thanks for helping me I happen to be a clumsy person." The warm smile never leaves his face and I turn to see his wife has already put my luggage and theirs in the overhead space. "You didn't have to do that but thank you." She smiles and hers is just as welcoming.

"No problem Bella. That is a very beautiful key by the way. It looks like one used in the olden days to lock chests or metal boxes " Hearing her say my name made me blush because her voice was so motherly.

"oh the key. ya I think it's my grandmothers so for it to be olden would make sense." She smirks at me and even that looks like a mother smiling at her kid antics. I wondered for a moment if I should ask if she was a mother. I decide not to and we all sat down with me being by the window. As soon as the flight attendant goes over safety I ask her for a blanket. I have been known to sleep on planes so it was no surprise to me when my eyelid began to fall. I fell asleep to super massive black hole by muse playing through my head phones.

 **(I don't know if this is to long or if i should stop now but since I will not be up dating often I will keep going. If you want the next chapter to be shorter tell me in your review.)**

 _Thunder roars loud and rain pours. They were in the middle of a forest-like meadow or field. They appeared ready to play baseball. This was strange given the weather but when they began to play it become obvious why they were playing during a thunderstorm. It also became apparent they Carlisle, Esme and their family were anything but human._

" _Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme on one team while me, Edward, and Alice-" Carlisle didn't get to finish his sentence because after hearing the last name he called her power began to act up._

Bolting up I grip my head. Trying to stop the pounding headache. I know I was seeing Carlisle's memories but what happened after. It was like a glitch in my powers or an overload. I could vaguely hear someone next to me asking if I was alright. I don't know what happen afterwards though because I became lost in a memory but I know my eyes must be glazed over and staring blindly.

 _The grey eyes girl watched as the brown eyed girl tried to play her a song on her mother's piano. The girls auburn hair longer than it was when they were younger and her eyes retained their joyful glimmer but it had dimmed. They both had their joy dimmed but when they were together that joy returned to its former glory. They would run and laugh through the woods and both had a love for the arts. One would paint and draw while the other filled the air with beautiful melodies using the strings of her violin and the keys of her piano. This evening however was different. Alice knew they would be separated very soon and although it saddened her Alice knew it had to be done. In order to protect Isabella from the pale skinned man Alice had to leave._

" _Isa. There is something very important to tell you. Come let us go to the forest." Isa could tell the seriousness in the tone of Alice's voice and followed without a word. The girls walked and walked deeper into the woods until they reached their cliff. It was here that Alice sung her song._

" _ **I'm lost, so lost will I be able to see the sky again oh please one more day**_

 _ **Wishing praying won't someone allow this shadow of the girl to see one more day.**_

 _ **Remember, remember, please remember who I used to be. Who am I, who am I. I'm a puppet in their cage. Dreaming of the life I never had.**_

 _ **Remember, remember, please remember who I used to be who am I who am my reality's slipped away.**_

 _ **Remember, remember, please remember who I used to be. Who was I supposed to be "**_ _( I would highly recommend listening to this_ _watch?v=QbLMOAOoqvk_ _)_

 _The auburn haired girl looked at her friend with teary eyes. She felt the sadness in her friend heart and that made her sad. Alice wasn't like other people Bella didn't have to touch her to see her memories all she had to do was look into Alice's eyes. When she did she saw a blond man with pale skin and crimson eyes. This man spoke to Alice and told her she had 3 months to run before he found her._

" _Alice he can't hurt us. We have to stick together." Isa spoke when she saw what had caused Alice's sadness. Walking towards Isa Alice began to cry._

" _That's where your wrong. He isn't human Isa and he can hurt us. He is after me not you so if we stick together you will be in danger." Isa knew that tone in Alice's voice._

" _you had a vision didn't you." By this time both girls were crying_

" _Yes I saw a vision a long vision. I will not tell you about it but here." Alice said handing Isa a key. It was a nice and simple key with a heart on top. Alice looked deep into Isa's eyes before continuing "I had a long vision that showed me the future that has been set in stone. I will not tell you the entire vision but you must know that I will become something inhuman. when this happens I will loose my memories of you and our time together. I will remember nothing other than my name. You will have died but in a way reincarnated. You will still have your ability and will have memories of us but you will not be the same. It's hard to explain but all i can say is that we will both be different people." Isa was confused at first but she began to understand that the next time they met they would be different people. Isa hugged Alice seeing that she needed comfort._

" _I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die I'll never forget the look in your eye." Isa cared deeply for Alice and never wanted to forget the emotions and memories she saw when she looked into Alice's eyes._

When I came to lights were being flashed in my eyes and people were mumbling.

"Bella can you hear me." came a voice most likely the one flashing light in my eyes.

"yes and can you please stop trying to blind me I'm fine." after the words left my mouth the man laughed and turned off the light allowing me to see Carlisle and Esme kneeling over me. I knew I had to still be on the plane because no matter how long a memory felt it was never that long in the real world.

"are you ok? You haven't been responsive" he asks concerned

"yes I'm ok. It's been 3 minutes maybe 5." I say in a nonchalant voice.

"so this has happened before?" once the words leave his mouth I realize the mistake in acting like it wasn't a big deal.

"ya it a thing we're I zone out sometimes" I hope he doesn't pry too much into it.

"my daughter has something like that her name is-"

"sir can you sit down please we are about to land" the flight attendant rudely interrupts him but he is polite and sits down. Her words finally sink in and I run to the window and open it quickly. Fog, rain, and forest just like my mom complained about. I on the other hand love nature which may or may not be connected to the little girl Isa from my dreams.

 **ok so I would really appreciate reviews because I'm really excited about this idea. I'm so exited I posted it even though I have two other stories to worry about so review and someone please give me tips on how to make a perfect summery because this one was bad.**

 **One more thing all mistakes are mine my beta is trying to set up an account but I reread it and shouldn't have mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I know I'm late on this but I am sorry for it. Not that it makes you feel any better when you have to wait but sorry.**

 **oh and this is important. The two songs in the first chapter are in my profile. Please check them out. I understand if you don't since I took a whole year to post chapter two but if you feel like it check it out. Also check out my other story's.**

 **Thank you for reading and please review.**

The plane lands and I head off again following behind Carlisle and Esme. As we get outside to wait for our rides to pick us up we make small talk.

"So who is going to pick you up" Asks Esme. This just adds to my motherly image of her.

"My dad Charlie is coming to pick me up. How about you?" I redirect their question

"Our daughter Rosalie. She should be here already" I smirk at Esme's response and she notices. "what is it? Did I say something?"

"No, its just I had a feeling you were a mother." She giggled. Before she could respond Carlisle joined the conversation.

"what about me what did you think about me when you first saw me." He asked with a curious tone.

"I automatically thought you were a doctor because you have a doctor's smile, polite and compassionate." when I finish both Esme and Carlisle were looking at me with smiles.

Carlisle is the one the speaks "You seem to be very good at reading people it's a useful but sometimes hindering ability" somehow I knew he was referring to someone he knew or speaking from experience. Before I could reply I hear a honk and turn to see a sleek red mercedes CKL350 convertible staring me in the face. As my eyes rome all of it beautiful features that I already know by heart..

"that's your daughters car. Ok, so you're rich or she marry into money." I say eyeing the car like it was the sexiest thing on earth.

"We have money to spare I guess." I turn to Esme and lift my eyebrow as if saying 'really'. She and Carlisle chuckle.

"would you like to meet my daughter?" before he could finish I was already walking towards the car.

"As a matter a fact I would love to meet her." The car door opens and out comes a absolutely stunning women with wavy blond hair. While I will say she is beautiful I'm more interested In what she did to her car. Walking straight up to her I introduce myself.

"Hi my name is Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella. Mercedes CKL350 convertible. May I say you have good taste in cars but what have you done with it. I have the the same make and model but yours just-"I stop finding myself at a loss for words. I had become quite the car nerd. There is so much you can learn when you have no one else to spend your time on.

"Shines ya I know. Painted and polished it 20 times so the color is really bold and thick. I'm empressed, there aren't many girls who are so into cars that they can identify them on the spot."

It's at this point that I really look at her. I mentally slap myself because beautiful is the understatement of the century. She has this classical beauty about her kinda like the hotter version of Marilyn Monroe. Her skin was pale which made her vivid butterscotch eyes look almost as if they were glowing. She was by far the most gorgeous women I've met in my life. I can't help but voice my opinion.

"I'm sure you get this a lot but you are the most beautiful women I've met in my life." She looks at me semi shocked. As though she knew I was thinking those words but didn't think I'd voice them. She opens her mouth and whispers a thank you before Carlisle appears next to me.

"This is Bella, Rosalie. Bella this is our daughter. I hope you to become good friends when Bella joins Forks High." Carlisle with his trademark smile and Esme laughing beside him. However Rosalie glares at her father if only for a second. I would not have caught it if I weren't still fixated on her enchanting beauty.

"Only if Rosalie wishes to be friends with me" I didn't want her to feel forced to befriend me. Just because we share a liking for something doesn't mean we will make good friends. My words were met with an of course from Carlisle and Esme along with a meaningful look from Rosalie. As soon as they get into their car my father pulls up and waves to me.

"Bells how are you? Let me get the bags" We quickly got into the car and started the ride home.

"Im fine dad. Just thought it would be a good idea to come out here to finish high school. When do I start school anyway?" I look at him and he smiles.

"You start in two days. You don't have much time but everything is ready for you. I have your school schedule and materials like books and pencils. So we should be alright. I just know you're gonna love it here." My dad was happy and that made me happy. When I got home I realized just how much he had prepared for my arrival. New wallpaper, new bed, and a book bag filled with notebooks and pens. My car was already there, both of them. Then I stopped to think about the flip side to having brought both of my flashy cars. People in this small town would start thinking things like 'she's a rich snob' or 'she thinks she's better than us'. Back in Arizona every one had fancy cars none as good as mine but most were good. I'm pretty sure no one owned a suzuki escudo or a bright red mercedes. Well no one but Rosalie I guess. My mind flickers back to the memory of her glare. It was clear she had no interest in being my friend which is fine. I don't mind if I end up with no friend I'm used to it but I don't want to make Charlie worry so I was hoping to at least have one friend.

"Bells hurry up and get some rest we have a full day of touring to do tomorrow." My dad was being really enthusiastic right now. I couldn't blame him though given the fact that I hadn't seen him in a while.

I was in my room unpacking at this point. I throw a glance around the room and my eyes land on the metallic box my mom handed me. For some reason I wasn't ready to open it just yet. It was as if something was telling me it wasn't time to open it. Either way it brought me comfort to have it with me. Pushing the thought of the box out of my mind I head to the bathroom. After a good shower I prepare for bed. This was my first night in this new place. Random thoughts enter my mind as I lay there thing like school and the Cullens. My eyes focus on the moonlit ceiling of my room before turning to my dresser. I extend my hand to touch the cold metal of the box. However as soon as my fingertip graces the cold surface I see a bright flash and a current goes through my body.

 _A girl with midnight hair frantically digs. Mumbling to herself. "I have to hurry.. Hide it. I know she'll find it.". She didn't stop until the hole was big enough to fill the box next to her. Once the box was in she proceeded to cover it. He hair was wet and messy, her face looked sleep deprived, her skin lacked color, and her eyes carried fear. It was clear to see she was scared but of what. Dirts and mud clung to the bottom of her once white dress._

 _A building gray in color. Screams of agony. "Make it stop. It hurts, STOP!". The corridors were empty and the rooms all had metal doors. Shrivel and weak they couldn't fight their captures. She could fight them just like she couldn't outrun or outsmart James. The screams they were the little girl why were they doing this to her? Was it because of her ability to see the future? It must have been her parents they hated her for her ability. Where is the other girl, Isa? Finally the screaming subsided._

 _A man with pale blond hair and crimson red eyes. The man was angry and mumbling. Going on and on about losing the girl and how she would be one of them now._

Coughs ripped through my body causing me to fall off my bed. Charlie was there at the door of my bedroom. Phone in hand with a 911 operator on the other end. It wasn't long before we were at the hospital. It was all a blurr to me I couldn't even tell you if we took the ambulance or if Charlie drove. All I know is that I was shaking the entire time. It was overwhelming to have multiple memories flowing through my mind at once it was mind shattering. It had a toll on my mind causing a headache and tiredness. Charlie was shocked to say the least. He was shocked and frantic trying to keep me conscience. The doctor saw nothing wrong physically however they said something about strange brain waves before telling us even that was gone now. My dad refused to let them release me and the doctors agreed given that they had no idea what was wrong with me. So I slept half scared of what I would dream about and half desperate to know what happen to the girl with the midnight hair and cloud grey eyes.

Blinding light seeped into my hospital room waking me up. At first I had no idea where I was but than the events of the previous night came flooding back and I jumped up. The room was empty but the chair next to my bed looked like someone had sat in it for a very long was no iv in my room which is probably because they don't know what's wrong we me but there is a brain monitor attached to my head. I take it off and look at it the first thing to run through my head is the memory of the little girl being shocked with the machine on her head. I was an asylum and the man named James wasn't human just like the girl warned Isa. She also said the next time she and Isa met she would be human. What does this mean? Wait better question what the fuck are they if not human? I have questions but I also have answers now I just need to put this puzzle together. I want to know what they are and now I know the man's name is James. How does what I know help me find out what I don't. A knock on the door pulls me out of my thoughts. I expect to see my dad or a nurse or a doctor but I didn't expect to see Carlisle who is wearing a doctors uniform meaning he is a doctor. That makes sense. Now that I think about it did he tell me he was going to be working here. Before my thoughts distract me again Carlisle starts to speak.

"I did not expect to come in on my first day of work to see you. However the world works in mysterious ways." He chuckles. I smile and begin to get up.

"So Doc am I free to leave" His smile remains on his face but he becomes very serious and the atmosphere in the room changes.

"Bella there was nothing physically wrong with you and the only thing the doctors found in your brain scan disappeared as soon as they saw it. Your behavior yesterday is similar to your black out on the plane however more severe. I would like to have weekly check ups with you and run a few test. I don't know what is wrong with you but there is something wrong. I believe whatever it is comes in episodes and during these episodes your mind is active but unconscious."

I sigh at his words. This. is. Bad. He is a smart looking man and I can already see the determination in his eyes to do this. How can I get him to back off without seeming suspicious. Than it hits me. I would even be lying. YeP that could work.

"Look I'm fine it was a really vivid nightmare. I was subjected to severe torment in school. Everything from name calling, to isolation, to teasing, cyber bullying, verbal bullying, physical bullying…" I whisper the last part as low as I can. Simply saying it brings back memories of it all. However I want to get out of here as soon as possible so I push forward. "The point is there is nothing wrong with me just a little traumatized nothing more. Maybe even a mild , very mild, case of PTSD nothing more. Can I go now?" I give him my best puppy dog pleading eyes I can and it seems to work.

"I'm sorry that happened to you and I hope you make friends at Forks. You are free to leave but I would strongly suggest seeing a therapist and making friends. However if you have another episode tell me I am here to help." I sigh in relief he's letting it go. That was quick thinking and hard to get through. It's hard to talk about my childhood experience. I was the smart kid who always wore gloves even if it was 95 degrees outside. The bullying got worse when this kid stole my gloves. He grabbed my hand and said 'hey guys there isn't anything weird about her hands' until he realized my eyes were glossed over and I wasn't moving. From that day forth I was the freak of the school instead of just a weirdo.

"Bella. BELLA. Bella are you there?" Carlisle's voice once again disrupted my thoughts. I look up to see a nurse putting my clothes on the bed and Carlisle looking at me.

"um yeah thanks. Do you know where my dad is?" I knew he wouldn't just leave me in a hospital.

"there was a murder and your dad went to check out the scene." cool so police business. I would have to show myself around town which wasn't that bad.

"ok. Thanks I'm gonna change and head out. It's was nice to see you" he quietly exits the room leaving me to dress and fill out the paperwork to leave. All of this I do quickly and finally exit the hospital. It's all so overwhelming I just need a breather. When I get home I will talk a peaceful wall or something. Everything feels off today. Maybe it's because of the talk I had with Carlisle, or the fact that I was getting closer to answers. Hell maybe it's because I didn't wake to see the sunrise. Sighing I needed my piano. It would calm me down and allow the memories to flow. I know where my dad's house is but getting to it might be a problem. It was a small town and the hospital was in the middle. My dad's house was near the edge where there was more forest and trees. I simply started walking towards the woods. I had my phone in my pocket and could always call my dad for help finding it.

At first I could see houses and buildings through the trees. Than all I saw were tall thick trunks and roots lining the ground. It was a cloudy day but even if it wasn't sunlight wouldn't make it past the thick layers of leaves, trees and fog. It was peaceful to say the least but it was also….nostalgic. As if I had been here as a child. Now that I think about it that's not impossible. Afterall I was born in Forks and did spend at least eight years of my life here. Everything feels so pure when you in nature. Here in this forest with the atmosphere heavy with fog and the smell of the moisture. Here there is no time, or outside world you can see neither of those things. I could lose myself in a place like this. It's peaceful and it's beauty is surreal. I keep walking deeper and deeper into the woods and I see something amazing. A large cliff splitting the forest in two parts. Kind of like a border. Looking down I see water flowing ,no, rushing into the ocean. I wish I could get to the other side but the ridge is too wide and even if it wasn't the depth is too risky. If I fell I would die. - _ **crunch-**_ I hear a sudden sound behind me and turn at record speed. Not fast enough to see who or what it was but I caught a glimpse of pale skin. My mind immediately goes to James. I knew it could be him but maybe it was someone like him. So far all I know is pale skin and crimson eyes aren't a good thing or at least they aren't a human thing. I start to move fast in the opposite direction because even if I imagined the pale skin hearing noises in the forest when you a girl alone isn't a good thing. It could be an animal, something human or something not human whatever it is it's probably not here to say hello. Wait which direction is back to civilization. Pulling out my phone I stop. There is no signal. Are you fucking kidding me. For someone who is called a nerd and a geek you'd think I was smart enough to realize there would be no signal in the forest. Even if there was signal I'm definitely too deep into the forest to get it. Regardless I keep walking because standing around staring at my phone isn't getting me anywhere. I start walking away from the sound of rushing water. The farther I get from the water the closer I am to where I started. Or maybe I should follow the water's direction to find a beach or something. I decide to keep walking away from the water and about an hour into that walk I climb a tree. It's tall but I make it to the top and the view makes my heart beat increase. I'm so captivated by the view that I almost forget why I climbed the tree in the first place. Taking out my phone I take a picture and check for signal. As soon as I get a strong enough signal I call my dad.

"Hey Bells. You ok. Sorry I wasn't there when you woke but we got this strange murder of a police officer and I had to come. I'm sorry. Are you home?" I sigh because he is gonna beat himself up about this.

"Dad it's ok. I know you couldn't help it and it's not your fault. I actually took a stroll in the woods. That's actually why I'm calling I'm kind of lost dad. I lost signal but climbed a try and now i'm calling you." For a good few second I hear silence.

"Bella what in you right mind where you thinking. Ok. Do you see a river leading to the ocean?"

"Yeah. I saw it than walked away from it." I look around to see if I can still see it. I can but just a little. I turn back and see something move. Really far up ahead. I have to cup my hands over my eyes just to see a blur. "Dad I think I see something. Maybe a clearing or a house."

"Ok. First off we are gonna talk about this when you get home. You must be pretty deep to see the ocean but the reservation is still to far for you to get there. Maybe you can find a house. I know the Cullens and the Johnsons live out there but the Johnsons only use it as a vacation home and the cullens live about 3 hours away from the ocean but you should be able to find some dirt road leading to the main road. Ok listen do you see a road looking path. You're gonna have to look hard because they aren't well maintained." I look around and see something looking like a path.

"Yes dad I see it. I think I know what you're saying. I get on the road and follow it to the main highway and walk until I see town." I think I would have figured that out myself if I didn't get a signal.

"Yeah Bells and hurry its getting late and I worry." I hang up and begin to climb down. I head in the direction of the path to the road. It actually doesn't take long to reach the highway. Which leaves me wondering why I didn't see it when I was in the tree. I'm not walking long when a huge jeep pulls up next to me. I stop walking but take two cautious steps away from the car.

"Hey need a ride?" I see a huge guy who looks to be about thirty five. I see two other men in the back. I also see some movement in the trunk.

"No thank you" I say and quicken my speed ten fold. The car once again pulls up close to me but this time it's turned as if to cut me off. The man begins to say something but I am running in the other direction before he can make a sound. I am not athletic but I am by no means slow. I love nature and that includes climbing trees daily taking mile long strolls in the woods and even climbing mountains. So I have some muscle especially in my legs. Three guys one girl I know from experience how that ends. I turn back to see if they followed and what I see makes me nauseous. Five men exit the car and one had what looks like a gun. I see the licence plate too. They don't follow but I don't stop running until I trip and can't get up. I see a red car pull up next to me and see two people with blonde hair exit. One I identify as Rosalie and the other I don't know but I would say he is her brother. He has the pale skin and butterscotch eyes that all Cullens seem to have.

"Are you ok?" I hear Rosalie's soothing voice ask. She sound more than a little concerned.

"Yeah. Just went for a stroll in the woods go lost, climbed a tree, and then decided to run at top speed down the highway from a car filled with five guys who were either trying to kidnap me or rape me or fuck both." At this point I'm gasping for air and coughing. I struggle to my feet walk over to the trees and puke on the ground. Today was not a good day. All because I didn't see the sunrise. Once I'm as composed as I can be I turn around. Rosalie is tense and looks like she wants to puke to. The blonde male looks tense to but keeps looking at Rosalie like her tension is making him tense to. Our eyes meet and he gives me a small smile.

"My name is Jasper Cullen. I'm sorry about what happen to you but I could take you home or to the police station to file a report if you want." At this point I just want to go home. I will just tell Charlie about the car and give him the license plate number.

" Can you take me home please." He gives me a nod and holds the door open for me. I start to walk towards it but the fatigue kicks in and I fall. He catches me by the hand and pulls me up. By the time I realize I don't have my gloves on it's too late and his hand is holding mine. My body goes stiff and my eyes glaze over but I manage to get in the car before-

" _What's your name?" Her voice is enchanting in the most seductive of ways._

" _My name is Major Jasper Whitlock ma'am." His southern accent rings clear in his voice. He is captivated by her beauty, enchanted by her voice, and fooled by her glowing red eyes. He didn't see it coming. White fangs pierced his neck and his screaming began._

"Bella?" I see both Jasper and Rosalie looking at me concerned and cautious

"Im fine just tired can we please go." They nod but don't look convinced. We pass their house and in order to get to mine. I didn't see it but I saw the driveway.

"Are you sure you don't want to file a report Bella?" Rosalie asks me her voice is softer than I remember it.

"I remember the license plate number and my dad is chief of police so when I get home I'll write down what happen, how many men I saw, what type of car, and the license plate number for my dad. He will look into it and do some searches to see who owns the car. It's probably a stolen car anyway." she give me a small smile kind of a smirk.

"That impressive. Not many people can catch things like a license plate or the number of people during an interaction like that." I smile back.

"I have good memory" After I said that the car comes to a stop and I see my car and house. I turn to Jasper and then Rosalie thanking them for the ride.

"Hope I see you both at school on Monday." They both wish me well and before I know it I'm alone in my house. I called my dad and told him I was home but didn't tell him about the car of possible rapist.

I look at the time and realize how late it is I thought I had spent 2 hours in the woods but in actuality I must have spent about the whole day in there. I left the hospital at eight in the morning now it's seven o'clock. I always knew you lost track of time in the forest but this is kind of weird.

I go upstairs to shower but before I even make it I fall to the floor.

 _Jasper with ruby eyes and blood dripping from his lips. He looks scared and sad but then she starts talking and his face becomes hopeful. She sweet talks him into killing the women cowering on the ground. He does it because Maria tells him to. He think she loves him but she doesn't._

 _Jasper with auburn eyes sucking the blood from a deer._

" _I know it's taste pales in comparison to human blood but it's worth it." that voice it's Carlisle. He continues "Can I ask a question , jasper?" Jasper gives him a firm nod and Carlisle once again speaks. "Do animals have emotions?"_

" _Yes but they aren't as strong as human emotions. They aren't as overwhelming." I didn't fully understand the conversation but one thing was for sure they weren't human. None of the Cullens were._

 _Jasper with bright yellow eyes._

" _It was hard but you did it" Carlisle said with joy in his voice._

" _Yeah Jaz you did it and I'm proud" I hear the voice of another male. Than I see the other male kiss Jasper._

" _Couldn't have done it without your help." The both seemed very happy._

Panting and struggling for breath. I usually come back like this. Tired. I think I have had enough for today. I want to call it a night. I don't even get in the shower. Half out of fear that I would have a flash or memories in the bathroom and hit my head and half because I was just too tired to bother.

* * *

It was five o'clock almost time for sunrise. I wish more than anything that I had my piano right about now. I turned and saw the metal box on my nightstand. I was going to reach for it but then I remember what happen last time. However I decided to go for it anyway. As soon as I touch it I saw three images flash in front of me. One was of the girls when they were thirteen kissing in front of a sunset their skin orange with the sun's light, the second was of a book being put into the a box with the box buried in the dirt, and the third was of a gravestone which read 'Here lay the body of Isabella Marie died at age eighty seven. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. So my grandmother was gay and in love with this girl who isn't human anymore and there is a book buried somewhere that says something. So I once again have just as many questions and answers and my answers don't match my questions.

I get up grab my sketchbook and head to the roof to watch the sunrise. I'm not nearly as good at drawing as the girl in the dreams I have but I'm pretty good. However I didn't get my book to sketch. I start writing what I know. I know that Cullens, James, and the girl from my dreams are not human or never were human. I know this because the girl told Isa that she wouldn't be human the next time they met she also said Hames wasn't human. I know the Cullens aren't human because of the memories from Jasper and the baseball game from Carlisle. I also know that there is a good chance they are vampires. The speed and strength displayed in the baseball game and more telling is the memory of Jasper drinking blood. James eyes were ruby red and at some point so were Jasper's. They changed because he drank animal blood. So all the Cullens are vampires who drink animal blood. The pale skin and the beauty make sense now. The women ,Maria, she used her beauty to lure Jasper closer to her. All the Cullens I've met have that inhuman perfection that isn't supposed to exist. The only thing I don't get is why Carlisle and Jasper were talking about emotions. What does that have to do with anything?

"Bella get down here. Be careful on the way down please." I get down through the window in the attic. Making my way down to the kitchen I see my dad up bright and early.

"Hey dad. Did you find the thing I wrote for you yesterday?" I had managed to write what happened yesterday down on a piece of paper before going to bed.

"Yeah Bells but that's not what I wanted to talk about. Don't worry though I will make sure that's taken care of and I thanked the Cullens for their help. I'm just glad you're ok. I have to go into work today I'm sorry. There was another strange murder. However I called Billy and Jacob is going to spend the day with you, do you remember him?" The name rings a bell and conjures up an image of a tan boy with long hair. The name also bring to mind an accepting smile.

"Sure I don't mind. I remember him. How could I forget dad he is basically my only friend in existence." I smile jokingly but my father being my father just looks down sadly to him it's sad that his daughter doesn't have any friends but to me it's just the way of life.

"Look Bells please try to make friends tomorrow at school." I dont say anything just give him a small nod. I will try, I always try. He gives me a nod back and heads off to work but turns back and shoats "oh and you piano is coming tonight they are gonna come and set it up. It's a new one your mom said she didn't want to take apart the one you have at her place."

He saves the best for last. I head upstairs to shower It's seven o'clock and I hear honking in front of my house must be Jacob.

 **Yeah so it is super long because I am entering my junior year of high school meaning updates will come very late.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Is that Jacob Black? Oh my god what happen to the little boy I knew? Who gave you the steroids and who gave you the tattoo?" He smiles that big smile I remember and gives me a bone crushing hug.

"One yes. It's me the one and only Jacob Black. No I didn't use steroids to get these. Let's just say it's in the water down at La push. How have you been Bell's? You're all grown up now. I mean look at you I'm gonna have to use these muscles to beat up any guy who hits on my sister." I chuckle at his craziness.

"So we have both changed. I've been ok. Mom still has better things to do than talk to her only daughter. I still play piano and wake up at that ungodly hour you hate so much." I see him grimace at the mention of early mornings. He was always like this when I came to visit forks. He could never comprehend how someone could wake up at such an early hour for no reason according to him.

"Bella I hope you can find someone who loves you even though you'll wake them up at four in the morning with talk of a little girl named Alice and her best friend Isa." I laugh at his words until it hits me. I stop walking. I don't know when but we started walking. I stopped and looked at Jacob in shock.

"Jake? When did I ever tell you her name was Alice? I didn't even know her name, how do you know?" He looked confused but turned to fully face me.

"Bell's remember we were like five maybe and we had a sleepover with me you and my little sister, Anya. It's one of the last memories I have of her before she died a year later. She went to sleep ahead of us so we stayed drinking my dad's "special juice". Long story short you told he you had a dream about Alice burying something in Forks forest. You said she buried a box with a book but that you weren't gonna find it until you were older. Do you honestly not remember? I mean I get that it was a long time ago but it was a big deal to you which is why I remembered." When Jake stopped speaking I was quiet. I remember the headache and the screaming between my dad and Jake's parents but nothing of what I said could be remembered. It must have happened though because he got too many details that only I would know correct. This gives me a new piece to add to my puzzle. The box is in Forks. Everything is in Forks maybe even she is.

"BELLLAAA. Why are you ignoring me?" I snapped out of my thoughts and was met with a grumpy Jacob.

"Race you back to the house." I shoat out before taking off in the direction I think the house is in but I'm not sure. I didn't even realize when we started walking. I see the house in view but before I can even form a smile of victory I see Jacob zoom past me. I'm out of breathe but trying to understand how he got in front of me. I am by no means slow.

"Wow Bell's you are out of shape. Also that was **real** mature of you." I sigh and decide to move on with our day. We had planned to go to the La push woods. Jacob stood next to me and was going on and on about some fellow who he hated but now thinks is a pretty good guy. I start walking towards his car and he follows.

"So what is he like a leader of sorts? He sounds like one." Jacob gives me a nod in response and I see the expression on his face. He doesn't think I was listening. I grin and use this as an opportunity to prove him wrong. "Shame on you Jacob. To think your best friend wasn't listening to you." He started laugh.

"Bell's it's because you're my best friend that I know you weren't Even if you could answer all the questions I asked. You have like secondary hearing. Meaning I could mumble something in passing and next week you will still remember what I mumbled to myself. It's kinda like photographic hearing." I roll my eyes at his words choosing to end the conversation with a whatever. He has that adorable smirk on his face that only a big sister would like. That face when he thinks he has won and you let him cherish that false thought.

Jacob and I spent the day together first going to his workshop. There we looked at his latest projects and we even worked a little. However we never got to the woods because we lost track of time. As I slept that night I had a dream that I think was Jacob's memories. This dream made me very concerned.

" _What do you even know about the Cullen Paul?" It was Jacob's voice but who was he talking to?_

" _they have powers Jacob." they were in the woods. That's all I could tell about the setting._

" _what kinda powers?" Jacob asked Paul. I was eager to learn the answer too._

" _The one with bed hair can read minds, the short one can see the future and the male blonde is an empath." This paul guy said._

" _It doesn't change the fact that they drink animal blood and that they are good people." Jacob argues. I couldn't see their bodies. Usually when I was living through someone's memories I went back and forth between experiencing it through their body to seeing them as though i'm an unseen third person. Suddenly a large , and I mean large, wolf is standing in front of me._

" _But what if they turn out to have been serial killers? Huh?huh?" Paul spoke annoyingly. For some reason I wanted to defend the Cullens. Maybe because I had met them._

" _Yeah you're right. This is why we should talk and get to know them." Jacob spoke._

It's four in the morning and I'm taking in everything I just learned. I mean it was really stupid of me to think i'd be the only one with powers. If I am being honest I never believed I was the only person on the planet with powers but I never thought about it. I was always so consumed with the memories I had and why I was getting them to think about other people having powers. I also should have figured out some vampires have powers because the girl, Alice, could see the future as a human. So someone can read minds that is not good for me. There was only ever one time in my life I was ever in danger of being found out and it was when I group of boys in my high school took the bullying to far. They had trapped me in the gym supply closet and-.

"Don't go there Bella." As the words left my mouth I let the room and my mind exist in silence. Not saying or thinking anything trying to calm my mind so I wouldn't have flashes of bad memories. Sighing I turn to see my piano. It is a regular piano, all black with black and white keys. I got up and skimmed over the keys but I decided not to play today. Usually it helped to play because it allowed the memories trapped in my mind to flow smoothly but today I didn't want that. Today was my was my first day of school and I was trying to prepare for the hardships that came along with that.

" _Freak, you think you're so smart." He said pushing me. The old me would have lost her balance and fell but this me is stronger. I won't let him take advantage of me like they did._

" _Don't touch me" I said. I had taken self defense lessons after the events that took place and I swore to myself I would never let another person take advantage of me like that. I wouldn't give anyone the opportunity to hurt me like that again._

I snap myself out of my memories before they get too...much to deal with. I make my way to the roof and sit the sun rising almost as soon as my butt touches the roof. While there I can help thinking that she must have been sad. Losing the person she loved only given small reassurance that they would meet again but as different people. My grandmother must have been sad. I wonder if she knew I would be the one to meet Alice again. I hope she did because if she did it would mean she died still waiting for her lover. As I sat there on the cold roof filled with nothing but wonders and hopes I realized something I had never considered before.

 **What will I do when I meet her?**

She will not remember me but of course she wouldn't we've never met before. She won't remember Isa, my grandmother, or any of their time together. I would just be a random person to her not a reincarnated lover or best friend. What would I say to her?

"Hi, My name is Bella and we used to know each other in another lifetime." I say to no one. I remain silent to hear out my words and determine if they were any good.

"No. I can't way that. Can I?" I said still speaking aloud to no one in particular. If she is a vampire who can see the future won't she already see me coming? On top of that if she is a vampire isn't it ok to just tell her everything? She can't tell anyone because that would mean telling the world that she is a vampire. I should be safe to tell her. Plus the Cullens aren't gonna kill me because they drink human blood, right? They would find out eventually with a seer, empath, and mind reader. The only thing I really have to worry about is how she takes it emotionally and what telling her would mean to me. Would we try to find out what life was like for the two girls or would she not care. Would we try to get to know each other and become as close as Alice and Isa. Wait, technically this Alice and the Alice in the dreams are the same person the only difference is that one got her memories taken away and is eighty something years old. What if I could unlock her memories with my power? I sigh I won't get anywhere like this.

"Bella get down it time to get ready for you first day of school"

Alice POV

"So this girl is super important is what you're saying?" Emmett asked from his position on the couch.

"Yes, and I get visions of her and I in the woods talking and smiling. She will be friends with Rosalie's too. There is something strange about these visions though. I can't hear anything and it's almost as if i've always known her." I spoke looking around the room at everyone. I was sort of excited. I was going to make a friend and so was Rosalie. She needed one for sure and from what I saw she and Bella were really going to hit it up.

"There is something strange about her," Carlisle said as he crossed his hands. "Esme and I were on the plane with her and she zoned out. Exactly the same way Alice does when she has a vision. She had an attack of some sort the day before yesterday. I think she might have powers." Everyone tensed at his words. Well everyone but me. I would love it if she had powers like mine.

"Alice if she had powers like your she would know we were vampires." Edward spoke as if saying that would change my opinion.

"Will she be one of us?" Leave it up to Rosalie to ask the question i was hoping she wouldn't.

"Yes, but she is happy when she is and I am there to look after her." Rosalie has that expression on her face. The one where she is deep in thought thinking about something she doesn't like. Suddenly her eyebrow lifts.

"Did you just say you are there watching over her?" I nod in response before Rosalie continues. "So is she your mate"

"I don't know but-but I feel connected to her without having even met her. It feels as though I met her a long time ago." once I finish speaking it is silent for a while. Rosalie is the first to get up but before she goes she says.

"I will not be her friend. I would rather her not be a vampire." She leaves and comes back ready for school. We all follow in her footsteps and get changes for school. The car ride is quiet apart from my excited humming and tapping.

"Could you maybe stop? We all have super hearing and you tapping your foot is super annoying." Rosalie said when we were already near the school. I sighed and just hummed lauder. Once outside the cars we waited for school to start. A few minutes after we got there Bella came and she wasn't alone. She brought her really nice car. Sleek black and fast. Everyone one was looking at her and Rosalie was drooling. As soon as she walked out of the door I had an answer to Rosalie's question. Yes, Bella swan was my mate.

(This would be a perfect chapter ending but what would be the point in making it two chapters. I will just continue given that I haven't updated for so long.)

"Alice. Alice did your just find your soulmate." Emmett asked.

"Yes, she did" Jasper asked knowing I was to consumed with the array of emotions bombarding me to respond. I was overflowing with joy and happiness. I have found a part of me I knew was missing but there was something else. The feeling that I had met her before intensifies tenfold.

"I've met her before." Was all I said.

Bella POV

Every set of eyeballs are looking at me and honestly I am not surprised. I made sure to make the move to Forks fast and unknowingly. Which means they didn't have time to talk or make assumptions about me. Now that I see how small this school is I am even more worried about drawing attention. I hope there are not bullies in this school because I will end up getting into fight and won't have any friends as usual. I sigh and turn to see the Cullens, I consider giving them or maybe Rosalie a wave but then I remember her face. Right she doesn't want to be my friend which sucks but it's cool. I try not to let the thought sadden me so much but it does. It can't be helped, i'm sixteen and have only ever had one true friend so I can't be blamed for feeling a little sad.

My thoughts are cut off by the sight of _her_. I am staring at the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and my chest is swelling not with simple desire but with a deep love burning within me. It was _her_ the girl from the memories. So captured am I by her beauty and so distracted am I by my shock that I whisper her name involuntarily.

"Alice" In that instance all the Cullens turned to look at me. However they may have been looking at me all along and I just didn't realize. Before anything else can happen the school bell rings signaling the beginning of the school day. It was enough to snap me out of my trance but images of her still flashed in my mind. I already had my schedule thanks to Charlie so there was no reason to go to the office. I went straight to my first period class which was ap science. As I walked into the classroom I noticed a few students seated already. I moved to have my transfer slip signed by the teacher before sitting all the way in the back. Students began to flood in the room and I soon realized two things. One this class contain very little student and two Rosalie had walked in the door. Everyone stared at Rosalie and I could tell from their expression it was out of pure lust. I would get tired if I had to deal with that constantly. To my surprise she came and sat with me even though there were tons of other people to sit next to.

"Hey" She said.

"Hey." I replied not sure if I should say more or not. I didn't have much experience talking to people and on top of that I wasn't sure if she really wanted to be my friend.

"You must be really smart to have gotten into this class as a transfer student." She continued.

"You don't say. Is that why it is such a small class." I ask but before she could reply the teacher spoke.

"Excuse me Ms. Swan but in this school and this class we do not speak while the teacher is talking. Could you answer the question on the board for us?" The teacher asked. Most would think the teacher asked to prove that I wasn't listening but I don't think that's the reason.

"Chlorine is the answer. Chlorine will form an ionic compound with a single sodium ion." I answer taking a few seconds to answer. That was one of the perks to my power. I basically had photographic memory but even better.

"Thank you. Now Ms. Hale answer the next." The teacher asked and Rosalie did with just as much speed and correctness as I had. This impressed me not her being smart but the speed at which she answered. The teacher seemed satisfied.

"Good. Now if you are going to talk make sure I can hear I have other students to teach." We both give her a yes ma'am. I am surprised she said that but we did both just answer some really tough questions in record time.

"So because I'm blonde I'm stupid" Rosalie said next to me, her voice significantly lower than before.

"I never said or thought that." I whispered back.

" I saw the look on your face when I answered." She said raising an eyebrow at me.

"I was shocked at how fast you responded" I said and she nodded and said.

"I thought the same thing when you went." She said smiling. I was so caught up in the fact that she was talking to me that I almost missed the way everyone stared at us. Almost.

After class I asked Rosalie if i could sit with her during lunch. I regretted asking as soon as I saw her expression. So before she could reply I cut her off

"Actually never mind." She seemed to have noticed why I said never mind and attempted to speak again but I beat her to it.

"No really. I have tons of work to catch up on so I should see my teachers and ask for help. See you later." I quickly said before heading off to my next class. I sighed when I thought I was a safe distance away. Now that I think about it do they have super hearing? Maybe I should have done more research before coming to school today. I haven't even decided if I will tell them yet.

Edward POV

My family and I just pulled up to the school. Talking teenagers and chirping birds it was like a festival to someone with super hearing. I am interested and scared of what this new girl means to Alice. She is excited which is never a good thing for the rest of us. What I find most amusing is the thought that Rosalie Hale will be friends with a human. However this is overall a serious matter and could be dangerous for our family. I, No we all, see Bella pull up in her black and red car. It was simple yet still read fancy and rich. As soon as she stepped out which didn't take her long I singled out her thoughts. This was harder than I thought which put me on alert but once I was finally able to read her I calmed down. I smirked at what she thought.

"Care to share." Jasper said causing everyone to turn slightly towards me eyes still on Bella.

"She was considering waving to Rosalie but apparently you left her with the impression that you don't want to be her friend so even if it saddens her she isn't gonna wave. Aren't you off to a great start Rose." I say smirking. Alice finally gets out of the car and as soon as she exits I am bombarded with intense thoughts from both her and Bella that make it clear they are mates.

"She is her mate" Jasper said in place of Alice who was to consumed by the connection to speak for herself. I am once again listening to her thoughts and something sticks out to me but before i can voice it Alice speaks.

"I have met her before" she says

"I think she has met you to. She keeps referring to you as _her_ as if she has met or seen you before." I say the whole group fully looking at me. Before we could discuss this more we hear her.

"Alice" She says from her spot in front of her car. We all snap our head towards her and she seems to notice. She stares at us staring at her until the bell rings. It is clear that she feels the mating pull just based on the way she looks at Alice.

"Did Carlisle and Esme tell her your name Alice." Alice shakes her head no. Which makes us all suspicious. Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle all met her but none told her Alice's name. We just saw her arrive and she spoke to no one before saying the name. However there was still a chance someone told her about us. Maybe Charlie. Either way there is something we don't know and I am gonna find out as soon as possible.

 **So I am making the not at the end because I wanted you all to just get right into the story after I have been gone so long. I hoped you enjoy. Review not for my benefit but for your because the more you tell me the better I can make the story. Not sure what else to say but sorry to those who really like my fanfiction and have had to wait so long to get another chapter. Trust me I know how you feel since I was a fanfic reader before I decided to right my own but I always felt like the chapters were worth the wait.**

 **Tell me if it was worth the wait.**


End file.
